Akamaru
Akamaru (赤丸) is a nin-dog (忍犬, ninken) is a dog from Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan. He is Inuzuka Kiba's partner, as well as his best friend and companion. He is also a member of Team Kurenai. Background At some point, while Kiba was still in the Academy, his mother,Tsume, entrusted him with Akamaru. Although Akamaru almost immediately urinated on Kiba's face, much to his mother and sister's amusement, the two became close regardless. Appearnce In Part I Akamaru was a small puppy with white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk. Whenever Akamaru ingests soldier pills his fur turns red and he becomes more feral, which is why he was named Akamaru (赤丸) "Aka" meaning "red", and "maru" being a common ending for male names in Japan. In Part II, Akamaru has grown into a full-sized adult large-breed dog. His size is such that Akamaru can now have Kiba ride on his back comfortably. Despite this, Kiba claimed he failed to notice due to the amount of time they spend together. Apart from his size, his general appearance has remained the same. Personality Akamaru has been described as active and devoted. This can be seen from his interactions with people especially his best friend and companion Kiba whom he has always been with since the two met. They often spend their time going on walks, or more accurately, running through trees chasing one another. His devotion is most often seen when Kiba is hurt in battle, Akamaru will immediately run to his side. Abilities Akamaru's heightened senses, such as smell and hearing, along with Kiba's ability to communicate with him, makes him a powerful ally for gathering and sharing information. He can 'sense' chakra with his nose, which allows him to judge an enemy's strength. In combat, Akamaru often takes Kiba's form (albeit having a much more feral appearance) using the Beast Human Clone technique, or combining with Kiba into a single entity for more devastating attacks. Akamaru also makes use of the Dynamic Marking technique- urinating on a target with great accuracy, allowing either Kiba or himself to easily track the target by scent. This is especially useful when they are fused together. He has also been shown to be adept at setting traps such as explosive tags on his own. Akamaru is also proficient in using other of his clan's technique such as the Passing Fang and Fang Passing Fang where either he alone, or with Kiba spin at ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. Akamaru has not been known to talk like some other ninken, but did speak briefly at the end of a special new years episode in the anime. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc Akamaru helped Kiba cheat in the first test, sitting on his head to keep an eye out for proctors and to get information from other exam takers. On their way to the tower during the second test, Kiba had the group stop to investigate Gaara's encounter with Team Shigure. Akamaru was immediately frightened by sensing the strength of Gaara's chakra, and was traumatised by seeing Gaara brutally kill all three Ame genin. Akamaru fought alongside Kiba against Naruto in the exam preliminaries. He was considered a ninja tool rather than an additional combatant, and was thus permitted to fight alongside Kiba. While Akamaru gave Naruto some difficulty, especially after he transformed into a clone of Kiba, Naruto was able to use Akamaru to trick Kiba, first transforming into Akamaru and coming out of the smoke bomb to ambush him. After Kiba used the Beast Human Clone technique, Naruto turned into Kiba to prevent Kiba from attacking him, and when Kiba saw through his plan, Naruto transformed into Akamaru to make him think that he had hit Akamaru. Kiba then punched Akamaru, believing him to be Naruto. In the finals, Akamaru was knocked out along with Kiba after Kabuto Yakushi, disguised as an ANBU member, healed Hinata. In the anime, Akamaru attempted to warn Kiba about Kabuto, having recognised who Kabuto was. However, Kabuto used his medical ninjutsu and knocked Kiba out. What happened to Akamaru was left unknown, as Kabuto didn't come near him but he still passed out. Invasion of Konoha arc Akamaru can be seen with Kiba and the other villagers at the Third Hokage's funeral. Sasuke Retrieval arc Over time, Kiba and Akamaru developed Dynamic Marking and Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf together. In the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru remained with the group until they retrieved the container, but an explosive tag blew them and Sakon and Ukon into a canyon. Kiba and Akamaru initially struggled against the brothers, and Akamaru realised that they must use Double Wolf Fang. Kiba was hesitant, given the large amount of chakra needed, which would render them vulnerable if they missed. Akamaru bit him on the hand, and Kiba, realising that Akamaru saw him as pathetic, decided to take the risk. The attack severely wounded Sakon and Ukon, but they blocked the last attack with a Rashōmon barrier, and Akamaru was injured protecting Kiba from their counter-attack, but managed to urinate in Sakon's eyes at the same time. When Ukon began taking over Kiba's body, he stabbed himself in the stomach in an attempt to kill Sakon to prevent himself from being taken over and harming Akamaru. Kiba attempted to escape with Akamaru, and, after Sakon and Ukon caught up with them, Kankurō arrived and killed both of them. Kiba and Akamaru's injuries took some time to heal. Kiba, not wanting Akamaru to suffer that much again, vowed to improve himself. Pre Shippuuden filler arc Akamaru accompanied Kiba on his missions with Naruto in the fillers. In the Impostor Arc, his presence was used as Kiba's proof of being the real Kiba, as, while his impostor could imitate his face, he could not replace Akamaru. In [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kiba%27s_Long_Day Naruto episode 184], Akamaru was infected with a toxin that caused him to go berserk. When he attacked some ANBU members who were training, the order was given to have him taken into custody. As Hana attempted to make a cure for Akamaru, Kiba smuggled his dog out of the village and escaped, having heard that Akamaru might need to be put to sleep, but Akamaru continued to lose control of himself. By the time Naruto and Hana caught up with Kiba, Akamaru had turned into a giant version of himself, and attacked anyone near him. Kiba hesitated in the face of the possibility that Akamaru might die, but, after Naruto and Hana's attempt to pin Akamaru down and administer the antidote failed, Kiba apologised to Akamaru while standing still as Akamaru leapt at him. Kiba was severely injured, but managed to inject Akamaru with the antidote, and noted that Akamaru had tried his best to avoid killing him. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Sasuke & Sai arc When Naruto met Kiba while looking for team-mates, he noticed that Akamaru was much larger, especially given that Kiba was now riding on him rather than having him sit on his head. Naruto asked Kiba to join his team for a mission, and even proposed having Akamaru go with him without Kiba, but Kiba refused the suggestion. Tweleve Guardians arc When Team Yamato returned from the Fire Temple with a young monk named Sora, Sora quickly made it known that he didn't care what any living thing thought of him. He quickly got into a staring contest with Akamaru, to which Kiba became annoyed at. When Furido and his men attacked the Leaf Village, Akamaru demonstrated that his new size also helped considerably in battle, as he was able to take down several zombies without transforming. Three Tails arc When Kakashi was ordered to investigate the latest whereabouts of Orochimaru, Team Kurenai was assigned to work with him due to their tracking skills. When they managed to find Orochimaru's hideout, they triggered a trap that destroyed the base. Fortunately, Akamaru's nose was able to find a way out in time. Later, Akamaru began to have trouble concentrating due to a high-frequency sound. It was through this that the team realised that they were being spied on by bats. When the enemy ambushed them and rendered their sense of smell helpless with a smokescreen, Akamaru convinced Kiba to try their beast-like taijutsu to blow away the smoke. Soon, the team found themselves being attacked by Guren. There, Kiba and Akamaru again worked together to fight off her attacks. After sensing their enemy's new overwhelming might, Akamaru saved Kiba by digging into the ground and hiding them in a pit. Itachi Pursuit arc After it was decided that the best way to find Sasuke was to find Itachi Uchiha, Akamaru and Kiba later assisted Naruto in searching for either of the Uchiha brothers, but they were unable to reach Sasuke in time and returned home. Tsuchigume Kinjutsu arc Akmaru was seen in a flashback by Naruto. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain invaded Konoha, Kiba and Akamaru joined Kiba's mother and Kuromaru in fighting the Preta Path. Later, during the aftermath of the struggle, he appeared with Kiba riding him to warn Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi that Danzō had been appointed as the Sixth Hokage and had just given the order permitting ninjas to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin. Konoha History arc After Naruto defeated Pain, Iruka, along with Suzume and Daikoku Funeno approach the ruins of the Academy to salvage things for class. They split up and Iruka sees the destroyed academy, remembering when he began as a teacher and the day Hiruzen Sarutobi assigned Naruto Uzumaki to his class. Though he refused at first, due to Naruto being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Iruka accepts. The next day, Naruto pulls a prank on Iruka but instead of scolding him, Iruka tells Naruto sit in his seat, remembering the advice given to him from Daikoku. When seeing Naruto being bullied by the other students because of his failed attempts to be better than Sasuke, Iruka tells them not to bother a kid like him. The next day, Naruto learns that Sasuke is the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan. After class, Naruto wants to join Hibachi and his friends in their "test of courage" though Hibachi tells him to not follow them. Naruto pranks them later in the night by dressing up as a fox demon. Hearing them say they saw a fox demon, Iruka runs to the Konoha grave site and learns it's Naruto. Recognising Iruka's glare as the same one everyone else in the village gives him, Naruto runs off with the intent not to return to the Academy again. The next day, with Naruto is absent in class and denied to be seen by the Third Hokage, Iruka sits in the park where he meets Kakashi Hatake and discusses his issues of being Naruto's teacher. Kakashi remembers when after his mission with him, Iruka decides to become an instructor at the Academy to pass the Will of Fire to the next generation. Hibachi and his friends decide to let Naruto in their group if he would do their test of courage. Hibachi was told by his father that in the hills, there are corpses left by enemy ninja. Naruto agrees to get an item from a corpse in the hills. Hibachi tells his friends that there are still enemy ninja in the hills after Naruto left. When Iruka sees that Naruto is absent in class, Hibachi says he hasn't seen him, but Shikamaru Nara, having heard of his trick, tells Iruka who runs out the classroom to find Naruto. Remembering Suzume telling him of the enemy ninja, Iruka tries to find Naruto before the enemy ninja find him. Elsewhere, Kakashi hears from Shikamaru and Chōji that Iruka went to look for Naruto in the hills. Iruka finds Naruto and tries to get him to go back to the Academy, but Naruto refuses and tells him that he doesn't understand him. Naruto uses his Sexy Technique to escape Iruka before finding a kunai with a paper on it. Three enemy ninja approach Naruto, demanding that he gives them the kunai but he refuses, having them resort to get it by force. Finding his Sexy Technique useless on women, Naruto flees before running into Iruka as he protects the boy while evading the kunoichi until Kakashi arrives and easily defeats the female ninja. Iruka gives the Third Hokage the paper that was hidden on the kunai that Naruto found. Iruka then thanks Hiruzen for making him Naruto's teacher which made him remember why he became a teacher. Now being strict with Naruto to keep him from getting into trouble, Iruka's after class lecture on the Will of Fire gave Naruto his aspirations to become the next Hokage someday so everyone would respect and look up to him. Choji and Naruto bring lunch to Sakura and Shizune and Naruto leaves to assist rebuilding Ichiraku. When Chōji says the saying, "Fools never catch a cold", Sakura has a flashback of catching Naruto's cold. When Sakura sees Tsunade at her office, she collapses which Tsunade claims Sakura has an illness known as a chakra virus. It was an illness long ago in another village that would turn chakra into a terrible flu and Naruto recently went to that village for a mission. Tsunade, not wanting to scare the villagers orders Shizune and a team of medical ninja to capture Naruto. The medical-nin try to capture Naruto, thinking they are after him for overeating ramen but he escapes them every time. The next morning, Naruto finds the village deserted and gets shot at from a distance from one of the medical ninja. Naruto finds the ninja and questions him. The medical ninja tells him that the villagers have evacuated and that Tsunade ordered Naruto's capture with explaining the reason. Shizune and a team of medical ninja arrive and chase after Naruto who tries to locate Tsunade. Naruto finds Tsunade but tries to corner him with a bunch of tall walls. In each sides are Chōji, Kiba and Tenten who are also ordered to capture Naruto though the groups of shadow clones they defeat do not contain the real Naruto. The real Naruto flees to Konoha Hospital, distracting Shino with one last another shadow clone as he hides in one of the rooms. The room Naruto is in happens to be where Sasuke is still recuperating after their Land of Tea mission. Learning Naruto was the source of ruckus occurring outside, Sasuke kicks Naruto out of his room with medical ninja grabbing him. After getting results from Naruto, Shizune tells Tsunade that he doesn't have the chakra virus but sneezed due to pepper he had in his pocket and Sakura just has an allergic reaction from Naruto's sneeze. After he is released, Naruto demands an apology from Tsunade for her mistake though she covers it up by claiming the entire event as an "emergency drill". Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Neji about Naruto, for a report they're doing for academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi's death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, defeated. He learns that two Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Kiba and Akamaru and set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto having changed him. While He and Kiba were delivering some items, Sakura and Naruto were watching. Sakura commented on how Naruto and Sasuke were inseparable those days and Naruto had a flashback to a mission where Team Kakashi had to retrieve a golden statue, which was stolen by a band of thieves from a Feudal Princess. As Naruto and Sasuke retrieve the statue, Sakura gets taken hostage. At first, Sasuke insists on continuing the mission, but Naruto tells him that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. When they finally find Sakura and the bandits, it was at first hard for them because their hands got stuck together. However, one by one, through teamwork, the two quickly defeated the bandits and their leader, Jako. Although their mission was a success, the statue itself was very damaged, but Kakashi Hatake said that it could be melted down and re-casted. When Naruto complained about his hand being stuck to Sasuke's, Sakura said that it will naturally fall apart within two or three days, much to the disappointment of Naruto and Sasuke. Five Kage Summitt arc When Konoha 11 has decided to eliminate Sasuke for his crimes and to prevent him from sinking any lower, Sakura decided to tell Naruto herself, with Akamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Lee accompanying her. They headed for the Land of Iron, but Sakura denied the truth from Naruto, and the group left to find Sasuke. Sakura managed to use a powerful sleeping gas bomb to knock out the others, including Akamaru. Kakashi later finds them sleeping in the middle of the path, and moved them to the side before leaving for the bridge where Sasuke and Sakura are. Akamaru wakes up from being smoke bombed by Sakura and returns to Konoha. He later accompanies Kiba as the Konoha 11 speak about what they would do about the looming threat that Sasuke Uchiha posed to the safety of the villages and the relative peace that they had. Chikara arc The Nine-Tailed Naruto clone tries to attack Dokku and the orphans, when Might Guy and Rock Lee arrive to repel it. While they fight the beast, Kabuto tries to control it, but to no avail. The rest of Konoha 11 arrive. Team Asuma helps Sakura and Kakashi and Team Kurenai helps Naruto. Tenten and Neji arrive, but are cornered by the reincarnated puppets. Kakashi chases Kabuto. The beast grabs Naruto to absorb chakra, which the Nine-Tails gladly shares. Hinata tries to defend Naruto, but is sent flying. After the beast absorbs Naruto's chakra, it grows in size and starts to devastate the Hachō Village, even firing a Tailed Beast Ball in far away, missing Yamato, Sai, Deidara and Hidan who are fighting outside the village. Dokku tries to save Naruto, who is still unconscious. Moments before the beast tramples them, Kabuto summons a snake to swallow both of them alive and retreats. While inside the underground hall in the Tonika Village, Naruto, unconscious and strangled by snakes, meets the Nine-Tails again in his subconscious. The Konoha-nin investigates Kabuto's intention in the meanwhile. Shiseru remembers an earlier conversation between her and Dokku about the pros and cons of them adopting the kids. While the Nine-Tails tries to control Naruto, Dokku calls him, but gets shouted instead. Dokku asks Naruto what burden a powerful person carries and made Naruto choose the reason why he desires to be powerful, seeing flashbacks of his comrades of Konoha and also Sasuke, leading to the seal inside Naruto to gain strength again. Dokku gives Naruto his forehead protector, stating that he believes in him. Meanwhile, Leo decides to save their teacher by giving the mysterious iron bars which were mentioned earlier by the Tonika Village Head. While inside the hall, Kabuto, along with two reincarnated puppets, approaches with Disonasu, revealed to have engineered Tonika's destruction. Disonasu pulls out a scroll from which emerges the item that he desired: the Saezuri. While the Saezuri is revealed, learning that Disonasu employed Kabuto Yakushi to wipe out the residents of Tonika Village, Dokku tried to attack Disonasu, but stopped by a reincarnated puppet and restrained by a resurrected Takigakure shinobi. Disonasu also praised Naruto about defeating Pain, the one who scarred him and left him powerless, before kicking the boy repeatedly. Miina and the orphans came to The Hole to give the iron bars, but Kabuto's clone intercepted them. Meanwhile, the rest of Konoha 11, along with Kakashi, Shiseru, Yamato and Sai moved out to the area. Disonasu prepares the summoning of the "power" by putting the remaining iron bars while Naruto enters Sage Mode. Miina hums to the sound as the Saezuri is activated, causing the area Naruto is on, the Ama no Hoko, to rise above ground. Kakashi arrived on the scene, revealing Disonasu's past as a bloodthirsty murderer and former Akatsuki subordinate whose speciality is the field of Summoning Technique, having researched Impure World Reincarnation with Orochimaru. Kabuto summons his puppets, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone, Hidan, and Deidara. Naruto faces off with the clone, while Deidara uses Explosive Clay to create a diversion and chase Naruto. Disonasu escapes and Hidan faces Shikamaru. Deidara activates the Explosive Clay on the bodies of the resurrected individuals, as Hidan uses his ritual against Team Asuma, and Sakura got restrained by Hayate and the others. While Naruto relentlessly attacked the clone, he learned there is more than power. As Yamato restrained Disonasu, he activated the Saezuri, opening the area where Naruto faces the clone, draining the lake as an obelisk rises and creates a storm. After Hidan's clone body breaks down due to the shorten life spans of the snakes composing his body, Deidara is controlled by Kabuto to escape Kakashi. A lightning hit the area where the orphans are running, Miina pointing to the obelisk. When the storm expands towards Konoha, Tsunade goes out as the storm engulfs the Land of Fire. Naruto tried to stop Disonasu from ascending the tower, only to face his clone after he absorbed some of the tower's power and transformed a Hydra-tailed fox monster. Absorbing the power within the Ama no Hoko, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone mutated into a hydra-tailed version of the Nine-Tails while sending Disonasu to his death. Overpowered, Naruto almost gave in to the Nine-Tails' offer for power when Minato's voice urges the boy to control the tailed beast as Naruto is engulfed in a six-tailed chakra cloak in the Nine-Tails' image. Over time, as he starts to lose against the clone, the Nine-Tails starts to take control over Naruto's body and assumes a seven-tailed jinchūriki state with Yamato trying to restrain it. At the same time, though followed by Kakashi Hatake, Kabuto Yakushi manages to take his leave in midst of the ensuing chaos. Dokku and Shiseru decide to deactivate the Ama no Hoko and say good-bye to the children. On their way there, they confess their love for each other and decide to get married if they survive before portions of the ground start to sink, with Dokku keeping Shiseru from falling. By that time, Miina is able to get through Naruto, regaining control as he assumed a new form to save Shiseru after telling Dokku to go forward and stop the Ama no Hoko. As Dokku recalls the tune Miina hummed to change the sounds in the Saezuri to deactivate the tower, Naruto uses his new power to destroy his clone as the Ama no Hoko recedes into the ground. The children celebrate with Naruto. Adventurees at Sea arc At a meeting held by the Hyūga clan regarding the impending war, Neji is appointed as the commander of the clan on the frontlines by Hiashi which shocked some of the members. Hinata later meets with Kurenai where she is told by Shikamaru that he and quite a few of the other members of the Konoha 11 had seen Naruto since he left the village and that Tsunade was looking for her. Hopeful that Tsunade had in fact requested her to go on a mission so she could see Naruto she goes in search of her only to be disappointed. She along with the other females of the Konoha 11 and Shiho are later invited by Tenten to a girls night out at Yakiniku Q. Somewhat saddened that he wasn't invited, Chōji comes up with the idea of a guys night out at the same place. The two groups talk about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams. The girls are later joined by Shizune and a moderately intoxicated Tsunade. Tsunade attempts to apologise for how she dismissed Hinata earlier but Hinata tells her it was fine as she knew what she had to do. The next day during her training with Neji she tells him that she bore no ill will towards him for her father's decision and that he was the right person to lead them in the war. In Konohagakure, Shino is telling a few younger Konoha shinobi, who are curious, about the upcoming war. Shino tells them that this was in fact true but he was not worried because he had friends he could depend on. Shino recounts a mission he had while a genin to capture a bandit. The mission was initially unsuccessful, as Suika was able to defeat Shino in close combat taijutsu and at the same time called him weak and mocked him use of insects in battle. It is later revealed that the bandit is a jōnin-level missing-nin from Takigakure and as such they would not have stood a chance against him. His pride hurt greatly however, Shino secludes himself at his house to work alone. Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata however had other plans. Together the team trained to help Shino improve his taijutsu skills. The next day a messenger pidgeon from Kurenai says that the bandit was in the area, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata prepare to go ahead leaving Shino, who had said just before that he didn't feel qualified to be on their team, much to Kiba's and Hinata's shock. Leaving Shino behind, Hinata uses Byakugan to track Suika but he realises that he is being pursued and attacks the young genin mercilessly, with a volley of attacks. Surrounded by web from the summoned spiders, Suika attacks them with his Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind technique, they are however saved by Shino's wall of bugs. Trapping them beneath his Net-Shaped Prison, he attacks Shino first but is taken by surprise by Shino's now improved taijutsu skills. As the two clash, Shino begins to overpower him. Calling on his insects, Shino creates a clone of himself and the two attack Suika with the Iron Mountain Leaning technique sending him flying into his own web. Using her Gentle Fist, Hinata easily cuts through the web and attacks Suika, leaving him wide open for a Fang Passing Fang attack from Akamaru and Kiba incapacitating him. Later while at the hot springs, it is revealed that Kurenai had been watching them all along. Kiba becomes upset that Naruto, the dead-last in their Ninja Academy days, had become such a hero. After being chided by his mother Tsume and partner Shino, he decided to train in order to become stronger. Seeking out Kakashi, the only available jōnin sensei currently, he asks him to help him train. Kakashi however summons his ninken to aid Kiba and Akamaru in their training. After initially giving up after being defeated by the hounds, Akamaru carries Kiba to a tree in the village where he sees that Naruto had broken his record in speed since the time they were children racing for candy. With his determination renewed, he demands a rematch with the hounds and is successfully able to retrieve the scroll. With this Kiba races to the tree and sets a new record, declaring that he'd never give up. Fourth Shinobi War arc Along with his partner, Kiba, Akamaru was assigned to the Fifth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He and a team of shinobi are later sent to back up the Second Division. Akamaru and Kiba attacked the White Zetsu Army clones with their Fang Passing Fang technique ripping the enemy to shreds. The two later regrouped with Neji, Hinata and Shino after the attacking White Zetsu Army clones are wiped out — seemingly exhausted. Akamaru then stood by as Kiba tried to get an exhausted Neji to go to the medical compound for treatment. As Kiba lectured Neji about overusing his Byakugan, Neji responded to Akamaru instead of Kiba, confirming just how strained his eyesight was. Finally backing down from the front that he was all right, Akamaru later carried Neji on his back as the trio relocated. The next day, Akamaru alongside Kiba battled the transformed White Zetsu Army clones that had infiltrated their ranks. In the anime, the battle turns more personal when the Sound Four ninja are also summoned to the battlefield. Kiba and Akamaru face off again against Sakon and Ukon. With there improved skills, Kiba and Akamaru are able to completely plough through Sakon and Ukon defences and defeat them. However, their victory is short-lived, as the ninja twins engulf the four of them in a strange technique. Akamaru's body was left in a comatose state while his soul was sent to a new location where it was reanimate within a large barrier. Inside, the inhabitants are able to battle normal. However, the Sound Four inform their enemies that in time, their actual bodies' halted chakra flow will eventually cause them to die. In addition, killing the Sound Four will not undo the technique. Despite the initial stalemate, the Sound Four's enhanced Cursed Seals grow even stronger from their accumulated malice, quickly overwhelming the Konoha ninja. Seeing that, Shikamaru begins to intentionally provoke them, knowing that Naruto's new senses would pick up on it. Eventually, Naruto finds them and breaks through the barrier, allowing Inoichi, through a telepathic connection, to release the technique and restore Akamaru and the others to their bodies. Upon awakening, Akamaru thanks Shino for his efforts in save them. Later, amidst the battles, Kiba warned Neji that Hinata was in trouble. Neji failed to save "Hinata" from an Iwa-nin, only for "Hinata" to be revealed as a White Zetsu Army clone. As Akamaru and Kiba continued toward the real Hinata, Kiba chastised Neji for going the wrong way, but before they could reach Hinata, she was saved by Naruto's shadow clone which had arrived on the battlefield. After a brief argument between Kiba, Naruto and Neji, they mobilised with Naruto to sift out the fake shinobi from the real ones. Later heading out with the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces to where the jinchūriki were, Akamaru and Kiba arrive on the battlefield and stood with the others to face their opposition. When the Alliance's counter-attack was launched, Akamaru and Kiba were buffeted by the fully matured Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in. Later when Kurama had generated enough chakra, Naruto transferred some of it to Akamaru who afterwards, alongside Kiba, charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails where their combined efforts were able to separate the two Uchiha from the beast. When the Alliance was saved from the Ten-Tails' enormous Tailed Beast Ball, Akamaru's behaviour alerted them to the fact that Minato was a reincarnated shinobi. Though Minato waved down their suspicion telling them that he was on their side, Akamaru was later shocked to see Sasuke on the battlefield and even more so when he declared that he would become Hokage. When Kiba later expressed interest in becoming the next Hokage's advisor, Akamaru voiced some concern. Shino, however, told Akamaru it was all right as the Hokage could have up to three advisers. Video Games Akamaru is a playable character in the following video games: Although he is a playable character in only a few games, Akamaru appears alongside Kiba in all of his video game appearances. Relationships Inuzuka Kiba Uzumaki Naruto Hyuga Hinata Aburame Shino Hyuga Neji Tenten Rock Lee Haruno Sakura Yamanaka Ino Nara Shikamaru Uchiha Sasuke Akimichi Choji Yuhi Kurenai Sarutobi Hiruzen Hatake Kakashi Gai (Might Guy) Sai (Naruto) Gaara Temari Kankuro Knownable Relatives *Inuzuka Kiba (owner & companion) Trivia *The 'Aka' in Akamaru's name means the colour 'red', and 'maru' meaning 'perfection' or 'full circle' is a common suffix for Japanese male names. The reason for his name was explained by Kiba when Akamaru's fur turned red after eating a Military Rations Pill. *In an omake segment that aired in Japan for New Year's, Kiba attempted to get Akamaru to talk, with little success. There are no indications that Akamaru even has the potential to speak, other than the fact that other ninken can. *Interestingly, Naruto was first published in a segment of Weekly Shonen Jump known as "Akamaru Jump". *Akamaru and Uzumaki Naruto have the same seiyū, Junko Takeuchi. However, they have separate English voice actors. *During an interview, Kishimoto was asked which character he would like to see get a spin-off. Possibly as a joke, Kishimoto simply replied "Akamaru". *Akamaru and Kiba share the same birthday. According to the databook(s): *Akamaru wishes to fight Kuromaru. *Akamaru's favourite food is the special dog food Kiba makes. Voice Actresses & actors Japanese ''': '''Junko Takeuchi Japanese voice actor ''': '''Kosuke Toriumi (man beast clone) English voice actor ': '''Jamie Simone ', '''Kyle Hebert (man beast clone) Gallery